Why don’t you kiss her?
by LeaNettaki
Summary: Why don’t you kiss her? by Jesse McCartney a SasuHina Song fanfic


Why don't you kiss her

Shygirl67: Hello and Welcome to my first ever one shot story

Sasuke: someone unually happy today

Itachi: shes just happy she finally made one of these story right?

Shygirl67:nods with a smile

Sasuke: Itachi? Why are You here? And more importantly why am I here?

Shygirl67: Itachi is here because I wanted him here and you're here because the story is about you and Hinata

Sasuke: …o… so where Is Hinata

Hinata: I'm r-right h-here s-sorry I'm late

Shygirl67: Its ok Hinata now to start the story

Sasuke: O joy

Shygirl67:hehe funny one more crack like that and I'll make Itachi the main character

Sasuke: Fine whispers bitch

Shygirl67: I sorry, what was that Sasuke?holds up a knife

Sasuke: O-O nothing

Shygirl67: yeah that's what I thought

Why don't you kiss her?

Song: by Jesse McCartney

I do not own Naruto

Sasuke is in love with his best friend because she is so much different then other girls.

Sasuke's Pov

Sasuke has always been best friends with Hinata ever since they were little kids. He would always play with her because she didn't annoy him like the other girls, but then over time his feels grew for her. He didn't know what the feelings were until one night…

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says…_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

The Next Day…

Sasuke now knew what these feelings were he was in love with the Hyuuga heiress. He decided he would tell at a party his friend Naruto was having to celebrate him finally becoming hokage. Sasuke was truly happy for his friend but he thought about how Hinata told him about her feels toward Naruto he had hoped she was over her little crush on Naruto. So he went to the party…

Hinata Pov

'I hope he go to the party how else will I tell him how I feel about him' the heiress thought to herself. Yes it was true she was in love with her best friend at first she didn't realize wasn't sure of her feelings thinking she in love with Naruto but she realized he just admirable traits that she always wanted. Hinata new that the one she truly loved was the boy who had been with her by her side whenever she was feeling hurt by something her father said…

At the Party…

"7 minutes in heaven!!" shouted Naruto hoping to get Sakura who smiled back happily at Naruto. So Hinata found herself being pulled into a stupid game of 7 minutes in heaven by her friends Sakura and Ino who both knew her secret and were fine with it. Because Sakura found herself falling for a cute blonde haired loud mouth boy who she had always known and Ino realized she wasn't in love with the Uchiha boy she just thought he was cute. So then all the boys put in their colors. Ino and Sakura decide to have Hinata go first and she picked the color blue…

Sasuke's Pov

'I think my heart just skipped a beat' Sasuke thought to himself 'she picked me I cant believe she picked my color this isn't exactly how I planed on telling her but, hey, at least she cant run away before I get my chance' so he got up and went to the closet hoping she would follow and she did. So they both just sat (Sasuke: why haven't I said anything yet. Shygirl67: you need to shut up before I make it so Itachi comes and takes Hinata away and she falls in love with him instead. Itachi: im cool with that Hinata is cute. Hinata: blushes Sasuke: ITACHI!! I'll KILL YOU Shygirl67: hits Sasuke over the head shut. up. Itachi: haha.Shygirl67: you too. Itachi: awww Shygirl67: back to the story)

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

"Umm Hinata" I started slowly "I need to tell you something, something important" I continued "r-really? C-cause I w-want to t-tell you s-something too" she stuttered 'I love how she stutters it's so cute just like her' Sasuke blushed at his own thought and Hinata noticed "S-sasuke-k-kun w-why are y-you blushing?" she asked "n-nothing" I said "So w-what d-did y-you want t-to tell me S-sasuke-kun? She asked carefully.

_would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

"Well you know we been best friends for forever and I have kinda wanted to tell you this for a long time" I said slowly "y-yes?" she asked

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

"Well the true is Hinata …I …I…I Love you!" I finally praying to God she wouldn't hate me then she did something I really didn't expect…

Hinata Pov

'He loves me he really loves me' "Sasuke-kun…" he looked at me as if scared for his life I smiled "I love you too" then I kissed him

Sasuke Pov

'She loves me back and she's kissing me' I kissed back 'why do I hear cheering?' She broke the kiss and blushed like mad then I noticed in the doorway was all our friends it was them cheering apparently are seven minutes were up "Whoop!! Go Sasuke, so you finally told her eh?" cheered Naruto "Naruto" I said darkly scaring him a bit "I'm gonna Kill YOU!!" I screamed Naruto ran away as fast as he could "COULDN'T YOU GIVE US ONE MORE MINUTE YOU ASSHOLE" and Naruto's screams of pain was all that could be heard in the distance.

Sasuke spent the night chasing Naruto throughout the entire leaf village trying to kill him.

And they all lived happily ever after once Sakura was done healing Naruto of course

THE END

Sasuke: well that sucked I got to kiss her for like a second

Shygirl67:It was more then a second.

Sasuke: O I'm sorry a whole Two Seconds!

Shygirl67: you don't have to yell at me I'm sorry ok at least I tried

Itachi: nice going Sasuke you made her sad hugs me its ok Sasuke is just a jackass

Sasuke: whatever

Hinata: D-don't be m-mean to her S-sasuke!

Sasuke: (great now they're both mad at me)

Hinata: P-please give Shygirl67 n-nice reviews.


End file.
